¿Porque me protegiste?
by Ann Light Lothringen
Summary: De todas las cosas que esperaba ver en el mundo lo que había pasado no era una de ellas, la había protegido, se podria decir mas bien salvado y con esto los sentimientos que tenían escondidos empezaron a despertar aún más.


**Hola :D**

 **Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre Ao No Exorcist, me inspire en un comic que vi pero todo originalmente es idea mia, espero enserio que les guste. Quiero dar antes que nada un agradecimiento a las personas que me alentaron a subirla.**

 **Ao No Exorcist y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kazue Kato**

 **Sin mas que decir, disfruten :)**

* * *

Lo miraba detenidamente y él la miraba detenidamente, su hermano se encontraba tan tranquilamente dormido en la cama, en ese momento decidió romper el silencio que había.

-Se ve tan tranquilo ¿No?

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no había notado su presencia detrás de ella, ni siquiera oyó el sonido que emitía la puerta al abrirse.

-Eh?... Ah sí, se ve tranquilo, no algo muy común en Cuatro Ojos – contestó con tono serio.

Quería parecer un poco más indiferente a la situación pero no podía, ¿Cómo iba a poder hacerlo?, él se había puesto para recibir un ataque que ella debía de haber recibido, jamás hubiera esperado algo así de él. Otra vez algo la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-Tierra llamando a Shura – decía Rin agitando la mano de un lado a otro en frente de la cara de su cara – Te estoy preguntando algo. En serio que te ha afectado lo de Yukio.

La única acción que hura hizo fue apartar la mano de Rin con un manotazo suave.

-Claro que si, como a todos.

-Cierto, pero ya oíste a Shiemi se pondrá bien, no fue tan grave, no a de tardar en despertar, voy a traerle algo de comer para cuando despierte, ¿Bajaras a comer?

No hubo respuesta por parte de ella, otra vez se había sumido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba a Yukio.

Rin solo suspiro.

-Y como no me contestas traeré también tu comida, tal parece que no te vas a despegar de él aun ¿Por qué será? – preguntó risueño.

Ella voltio a verlo con una mirada enojada, él solo se limitó a sonreírle con picardía y se retiró dejándolos otra vez solos.

-Idiota – murmuró Shura

Regresó su mirada a Yukio, cerró los ojos y suspiro casi no había dormido. De hecho el único momento en el que durmió fue cuando Rin y los demás la obligaron a descansar la noche anterior. Soltó un bostezo.

 _-A lo mejor debería de dormir un poco._

Se volvió a acostar en una orilla de la cama, como si se tratase de un escritorio; la cabeza con los brazos por debajo para que fueran su almohada y cerró los ojos, quedándose profundamente dormida.

(…)

Abrió lentamente los ojos mientras se sentaba bien en la silla y se frotaba los ojos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me abre quedado dormida? – murmuró para sí misma mientras se estiraba.

Su mirada se posó en Yukio quien aún continuaba dormido, lentamente se levantó dirigiéndose al escritorio en donde encontró la comida que Rin les había preparado, servido en un plato con una tapa transparente para que no se enfriara. Era curry, a Rin la comida le quedaba deliciosa nadie lo podía negar pero en estos momentos Shura no tenía ni una pizca de hambre, junto a los platos se encontraba una nota, la cual desdobló rápidamente y leyó en voz bajo.

 _Cuatro ojos y Shura:_

 _Déjenme decirles que se veían muy tiernos dormidos._

 _Coman para reponer fuerzas y más tú Yukio._

 _Atte: Rin._

Al terminar de leer la nota su rostro estaba enrojecido, estaba enojada.

-Ese idiota, quién sabe qué historia se está montando en la cabeza el solo – decía mientras caminaba en círculos por la habitación a media voz.

Dejo de caminar de golpe y suspiro, volvió al escritorio. Paso la comida al escritorio del lado de Rin, la nota fue a parar al piso después de haberla hecho bola. Su mirada se encontraba en dirección hacia la ventana; el cielo se encontraba nublado abrió la ventana un poco, necesitaba un respiro de aire fresco, inhalo fuertemente y exhalo después de unos segundos.

 _-Bueno no es el aire más fresco que digamos._

Volteo la mirada a la cama, Yukio se encontraba restregándose los ojos con la mano derecha aun acostado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo? – pregunto dirigiendo la mirada a ella.

-Llevas durmiendo casi todo un día y la otra parte del tiempo fue como una media hora que estuviste inconsciente por el golpe, Shiemi se encargó de curarte la herida – Hizo una pausa - Idiota, les diste un susto a todos a pesar de que la herida no fue ni es tan grave.

-Perdón si te asustaste por mí –dijo en un tono serio pero en su voz se le notaba una pizca de alegría.

-¿Quién se asustó por ti? – pregunto a la defensiva.

-Obviamente tú – respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama, agarró los lentes que se encontraban en su escritorio cuando movió el brazo izquierdo para ponerse los lentes sintió una punzada en el brazo – ¡Ay!

-La herida ya está tratada pero eso no significa que no te vaya a doler un buen rato al igual que la cabeza que si no sientes también la tienes vendada, creí que como doctor te darías cuenta - dijo en forma de burla – Y no estoy preocupada por ti.

Él se le quedó mirando un poco disgustado pero el cabo de unos segundos hablo.

-Y si no estás preocupada ¿Qué haces aquí? Shura.

Ella desvió rápidamente la mirada, las mejillas le ardían, tenía que calmarse no podía dejar que viera que la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Pues como no estar aquí, recibiste el ataque que era para mí, Solo venia ver como estabas.

-Ya veo – dijo pensativo – Entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Voy a avisarle a Rin que ya despertaste – dijo mientras se levantaba, evidentemente evadió la pregunta de Yukio.

-Oye te pregunte algo.

-Ahora vuelvo con Rin, la comida está en el escritorio, Come, es una orden – dijo esto último burlonamente cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Yukio soltó un suspiro, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se levantó lentamente. El suelo estaba frío, volteo y vio la comida exactamente en donde le dijo Shura, aun no tenía hambre así que ni siquiera se acercó a ella.

Lo único que quería era caminar para estirar las piernas, las sentía entumecidas. Empezó a caminar por el cuarto y se topó con un papel en el piso, se agacho a recogerlo y se fue directamente a la basura.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Tu hermano no está, solo encontré una nota que decía que volvía pronto – dijo cerrando la puerta, sentándose en la silla del escritorio de Rin mirando hacia el techo.

-Estupendo - dijo Yukio con algo de fastidio, lo menos que quería en ese momento era quedarse a solas con Shura - _¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no quiero quedarme a solas con ella?, me siento un poco nervioso a su lado, eso no es algo normal en mi… bueno sé que a veces me siento raro con ella… Acaso será que… no, absolutamente imposible –_ pensaba mientras movía la cabeza en forma de no.

 _-Quizás debería de darle las gracias… ¿Eh?... un momento, bueno si debo de darle las gracias, pero hoy me siento más nerviosa que de costumbre a su lado… espera, me estoy dejando influenciar por las ideas idiotas de Rin… pues a tragarme mi orgullo y a darle las gracias._

Pensaba mientras lo miraba fijamente algo de lo que él no se percató porque también estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Yo… - simplemente las palabras no le salían.

-Tú… ¿Qué?

-Yo solo quería darte las gracias.

Yukio se quedó totalmente paralizado, había escuchado bien aunque lo dijo como un murmullo, pero ella no lo sabía así que por qué no aprovecharse de la situación que se le presentaba. Ella siempre lo molestaba ahora era su turno de molestarla.

-¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche bien.

-Dije que Gracias – hablo más fuerte con la mirada fija hacia otro lado, se le notaba un leve sonrojo mientras tenía los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué? – pregunto de nuevo.

-Ya escuchaste, no pienso repetirlo otra vez cuatro ojos – dijo viéndolo fijamente.

Los dos se quedaron totalmente callados. Hasta que ella decidió romper el silencio.

-No te ordene que comieras.

-No tengo hambre – respondió tajante, se había quedado parado recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Pero aun así debes de comer, además debes de obedecer a tu superior- lo volteo a ver risueña.

Era obvio que quería hacerlo enojar, pero Yukio tenía algo más en la mente, por lo que no la escucho.

-No tienes que agradecer Shura.

-¿Eh? – eso no se lo esperaba.

-Somos compañeros – guardó silencio un momento – Supongo que eso hacen los compañeros ¿No?, si su compañero está en peligro de ser atacado por la espalda lo proteges.

Shura lo veía fijamente pero él veía a la nada, su mirada se encontraba fija hacia enfrente pero era como si se encontrara en otro lugar. Tenía que hacerle una pregunta, aunque tuviera un poco de miedo de oír la respuesta.

 _-¿Miedo?, ¿Qué pasa hoy conmigo?, primero me siento nerviosa por estar aquí con él, segundo le doy las gracias y ahora para el tercer lugar tengo miedo de una simple respuesta._

Pero ella sabía que no era solo una simple respuesta, era algo más, no sabía explicar qué era, pero lo sentía.

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta miedosito cuatro ojos y no te estoy preguntando si te la puedo hacer porque aunque no quieras te la haré – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa risueña cuando el volteo a verla.

El solo se limitó a suspirar mientras caminaba de regreso a la cama. Y ella regreso a la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama de Yukio.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto rápidamente.

-¿Por qué hice qué?

-Sabes oí una vez que es de idiotas contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta – comentó con un poco de fastidio, no lo había dicho para molestarlo, algo que era raro para ella.

Yukio solo se limitó a verla seriamente, algo que la incomodó un poco.

-No lo sé – fue su respuesta mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Otra vez lo miraba fijamente definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta, ¿Pero cuál era la respuesta que esperaba?, no lo tenía muy claro, entonces ¿Cómo podía decir que esa era la respuesta que no esperaba?

-¿No lo sabes? – Suspiro - ¿En serio cuatro ojos?

-Si hablo en serio, no lo sé, solo fue que…

-Fue… ¿Qué? – pregunto acercando la silla un poco a la cama, los dos quedaron frente a frente.

-Fue…

Por alguna extraña razón no podía completar la oración, además de que esta vez se había puesto totalmente sonrojado, eso la sorprendió, jamás lo había visto sonrojado. Pero estaba decido a terminar la oración, eso era seguro. Respiro profundamente, debía de aceptar la idea inaceptable que le había rondado en la cabeza minutos atrás y para hacerlo debía de ser honesto con su contestación.

-Fue un simple impulso – Bueno eso no había sonado nada bien y se reprendió mentalmente por eso.

-¿Un impulso? – Si la otra respuesta no era lo que esperaba esta se acercaba menos.

Él estaba volteando a otro lado, se veía que no quería verla a la cara, la única acción que hacía era sobarse el cuello con la mano derecha, paro después de unos minutos y regreso su mirada a ella.

-Cuando vi que ese Ghoul se te acercaba por detrás – empezó a narrar – Creí que te darías cuenta pero estaba más concentrada en tu pelea con otros, aunque podría haberle disparado desde donde estaba, pero no, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba corriendo hacia ti, ya habías acabado con los otros Ghoul y te diste cuenta de que venía a ti otro Ghoul, pero sabía que no te daría tiempo de evitar su mordida porque ya se había aventado a morder y mi primer impulso fue quitarte en cuanto llegue para recibirlo yo.

Esa era la respuesta más cercana a la que esperaba en realidad, ¿Cuál era la respuesta que esperaba? otra vez se preguntaba eso, ni ella lo tenía presente pero aquella respuesta que le acababa de dar el, la hacía sentirse feliz. Entonces se le ocurrió una pregunta que podría molestarlo un poco.

-¿Como el héroe de un libro o una película?

-Si así lo quieres ver… creo que si – hizo una pausa, la pregunta no le molesto en absoluto – Aunque no me siento como un héroe.

-Eres tan modesto como Ángel – dijo irónicamente.

Los dos quedaron en un silencio profundo ninguno de los dos se veía fijamente, debes en cuando se volteaban a ver pero cuando se encontraban sus miradas la apartaban rápidamente, hasta que Shura decidió romper ese silencio.

-Hablando seriamente, quiero darte las gracias por lo que hiciste, nadie antes había hecho eso por mí – dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-Ya te dije que no tienes que dar las gracias, los héroes no aceptamos las gracias – la burla se notaba en su voz.

-No decías que no te sentías uno – replicó.

-He cambiado de opinión.

Sus miradas se encontraron conectándose el uno con el otro. Los dos iban acercándose lentamente el uno al otro, los dos sabían lo que estaban a punto de hacer y que esa acción podría cambiar para siempre su relación. Los dos cerraron los ojos sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca podían sentir la respiración del otro, ya encontraban rozándose sus labios cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que se apartaran rápidamente el uno del otro.

Era Rin junto a Shiemi. Al parecer los dos no se dieron cuenta de nada por que venían platicando lo cual le dio tiempo a Shura para quitar la silla y ponerla de nuevo enfrente del escritorio de Yukio, Rin casi inmediatamente se percató de que Yukio estaba sentado en la cama.

-Yukio, que bien que ya despertaste – su mirada alegre se dirigió al escritorio de este pero no vio la comida, así que desvió la mirada al suyo y vio ahí la comida – Y veo que no has comido, que no leíste la nota que deje.

-¿Nota?... ¿Cuál nota? Nii-san – pregunto Yukio desconcertado, su cara se encontraba totalmente roja como un tomate.

-Bueno ya no importa, lo importante es que comas en este momento no has comido un día entero deberías de estar hambriento.

-Yuki-chan ¿te sientes bien? Estas todo rojo – observó Shiemi preocupada.

-No te preocupes Shiemi, estoy bien – contestó Yukio dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Claro – dijo Rin sin creerle mucho – Shura tu tampoco has comido… tú también estas roja.

-Claro que no – dijo volteando a otro lado.

-Bueno Shiemi vino a cambiarte la venda del brazo y a quitarte la de la cabeza, esos platos de comida ya deben de estar más que fríos, así que me los llevaré para calentarlos un poco.

-Yo te ayudo con uno Rin – se ofreció Shiemi.

-Claro de hecho los esperamos a los dos allá abajo para comer, los demás no deben de tardar en llegar.

-Claro Nii-san ahorita bajo, Shiemi me puede cambiar la venda abajo.

-Cierto, vamos Rin.

Y así los dos volvieron a quedarse solos, no se volteaban a ver para nada, lo rojo de la cara se les empezaba a quitar poco a poco.

-Bueno no hay que hacer esperar a Rin y a los demás cuatro ojos – alegó Shura mientras se paraba de la silla.

-Claro.

Ahora estaban los dos 100% seguros de lo que sentía por el otro.

Era difícil de admitirlo para los dos, en el tiempo que se conocían jamás a ninguno de los dos se les había cruzado por la cabeza que el otro les gustara.

-Yukio.

Alzó la mirada, Shura se encontraba frente a él mirándolo fijamente, ella se agacho lentamente, acaso iba a besarlo, eso no se lo esperaba Yukio, si fue un beso lo que recibió pero no en los labios si no en la mejilla, sintió la calidez de aquel beso y ella igual, se apartó de él y fue a la puerta rápidamente.

-Muévete miedosito cuatro ojos, no te quedes ahí paralizado que nos está esperando para comer – dijo Shura mientras le sonreía burlonamente cuando lo volteo a ver.

Seguidamente desapareció pero aún se oían al sonido de sus botas al caminar por el pasillo. Yukio hasta ese momento se preocupó porque llevaba puesto cuando se miró vio que traía unos jeans y una playera que obviamente pertenecía a Rin.

 _-¿No se podía limitar a ponerme algo de mi ropa?_

Se puso un par de tenis con cuidado ya que el brazo aun le dolía, se paró lentamente dirigiéndose a la entrada del cuarto en donde se quedó parado en el umbral. Se había acordado de la nota por la que pregunto Rin.

-¿Acaso será el pedazo de papel que tire? – se preguntó en voz baja

Se dirigió rápidamente al bote de basura, desdobló el papel y leyó. Oyó que su celular sonaba en algún lugar de la habitación, era un mensaje de su hermano, le había enviado una imagen, apretó el botón de abrir y hay estaba de lo que hablaba en la nota.

- _Así que sí estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo_ – pensó mientras en la cara se le dibujaba una sonrisa verdadera.

Se tocó la mejilla con la mano delicadamente recordando ese beso. Definitivamente le gustaba esa mujer tan molesta.

-Hey Señor alegrías, ya llegaron los demás y te estamos esperando para comer.

Hablo Shura que se encontraba recargándose en el hombro en la puerta abierta, se voltio rápidamente poniendo su brazo izquierdo para que no viera la nota.

-¿De dónde sacas inspiración para ponerme tanto apodos? – preguntó fastidiado.

-No lo sé, ¿Acaso no te gustan? – pregunto burlonamente y en su mirada se notaba la satisfacción por haberlo molestado.

Se metió la nota en uno de los bolsillos traseros del pantalón y se fue acercando despacio a ella, ni siquiera se percató de lo cerca que estaba, reaccionado cuando la había tomado de la barbilla haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran una vez más.

Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar al principio pero después de unos segundos lo hizo, no iba a dejar que Yukio se jactara después de que él había sido el que la beso primero ¿Y que importaba que fuera el que la besara?, claro que si importaba, no dejaría que se le adelantara en eso, ni en un beso así que ella también se acercó lo más rápido que pudo al mismo tiempo que él.

Fue un beso torpe al principio de parte de los dos pero después de unos segundos se quitó lo torpe para convertirse en un beso dulce y tierno. La soltó de la barbilla para poner sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras ella envolvía con sus brazos el cuello de él. Se separaron unos segundos después, cuando sus miradas se encontraron totalmente rojas. Shura puso sus manos en el pecho de Yukio y lo empujo sin mucha fuerza solo quería apartarlo un poco.

-¿Por qué me besaste?... Pervertido – aunque tratara de ocultarlo su voz se escuchaba alegre y risueña todo lo contrario que trataba de mostrar.

-¿Pervertido? – pregunto sorprendido.

-Quererte aprovechar de una mujer indefensa como yo, no pensé que fueras esa clase de chico ¿Qué les enseñan en esos monasterios?

Su voz sonaba igual que hace unos segundos no podía ocultar que estaba disfrutando de aquello que estaba pasando y aunque Yukio se ponía en el papel del ofendido él también lo disfrutaba.

-Como sea – prosiguió ella – Ya te dije que te están esperando para comer.

-Y ahora también te esperan a ti, ¿No te parece?

-Mueve el trasero Señor alegrías, que nos esperan.

Ella salió del cuarto se recargo en la pared del lado de la puerta de forma que no la viera mientras se tocaba los labios con los dedos, una de las cosas que ella odiaba era el amor, te hacia comportar de forma idiota algunas veces y ahora se comportaba como una idiota quinceañera. Suspiro y empezó a caminar de nuevo para dirigirse al comedor en donde los esperaban.

Otra vez el mismo escenario de minutos atrás, se dirigió a la puerta; Shura apenas iba a bajar las escaleras, no era una larga distancia lo que los separaba, lo iba a hacer ¿Para qué esperar más?

-¡Oye Shura! – grito.

Ella volteo a verlo rápidamente, se paró y empezó a acercar un poco.

-¿Qué paso? No escuchas que nos esperan, ¡apúrate!

-Me gustas – dijo rápidamente y sin vacilar un poco.

Los dos se habían puesto otra vez totalmente rojos, rápidamente le dio la espalda a Yukio, parecía que habían corrido un maratón, estaban agitados. Yukio empezó a caminar lentamente y paso a Shura, empezó a descender el primer escalón. Ella reaccionó rápidamente, se apresuró y lo alcanzo, se podría decir que hasta lo rebasó unos 6 escalones.

-Lo mismo digo yo.

Se dirigieron una mirada la cual apartaron rápidamente y siguieron bajando las escaleras, caminaron despacio hacia el comedor, a lo mejor algunas cosas cambiarían entre ellos a partir de ese día.

-En serio que te tardaste mucho en decirlo miedosito – dijo mostrándole una sonrisa risueña como la de una niña pequeña.

-Que molesta – murmuró mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Y esa era una de las cosas que jamás cambiarían entre ellos, ya que a los dos les gustaba molestar al otro, era algo que hacía especial su relación.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer mi historia.** **Si notaron alguna falta de ortografia, lo siento.**

 **Quiero darle de nuevo un agradecimiento especial a luzmela1 por ayudarme en cosas que yo considero cruciales en la historia y darme un apodo que le puse a Yukio :D**

 **N/A: ¿Han leído el nuevo manga? Yo ya pero en japones por lo tanto no le entendi xD**

 **Felices Fiestas :3**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
